Clash of the Titans
by shadowrider97
Summary: A mysterious man appears and forces Beast Boy and Raven to fight to the death. Can their friends save them or will Jump City and everyone in it be destroyed in the crossfire. T for violence. Challenge from AkumaKami64
1. Chapter 1: the catch

A/N: hey there boys and girls! I'm back with my next Teen Titans story. Challenge from AkumaKami64. Well anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, King Kong, or I-funny in any way shape or form.

Chapter 1: the Catch

A lone figure wondered through the dark alleyways of Jump City. He wore black hooded robes with blood red trim that cast his features in shadow. He walked calmly and swiftly through the night.

For some strange reason, no one approached. No thugs tried to rob him. No hobos tried to beg for money from him. No one even seemed to notice he was there. He continued purposely down the winding streets. Nothing even slowed his pace. If anyone did notice him, they could tell he had somewhere he wanted to be.

He eventually came to a halt in a dark alley overlooking the bay. The streetlights glowed across the many buildings that marked the sight as Jump. One building caught the eye; one on an island out in the bay. It was shaped like a large T. If anyone could have seen the man's face; they would have noticed the wicked grin that overtook his features at the sight.

"I take it you're ready?" asked a quiet voice from the shadows.

"Of course, my lord," the robed man replied. "It will all go as planned. I will see to that. You have nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't underestimate our enemies, if I were you. It has been the downfall of many a great powers in this world and others. Just look at the Brotherhood of Evil and Trigon."

"Believe me, I haven't. I wasn't chosen for this because I was quick to doubt my foes abilities. I was chosen because I always OVER estimate them. I prepare for everything. Once the trap is sprung, you need only to sit back and watch as they tear each other apart."

"Good," replied the voice with a note of wicked glee. "If all goes well, the Titans will be dead, Jump City will be mine, and the world will soon follow. The only thing that could go wrong is if the Justice League were here. Of course, they're away on official business so all should be well. As long as I secure my foothold, the League won't be a problem. Be sure you don't fail me."

"Of course," said the robed man. Suddenly, he doubled over in pain, releasing a mouthful of blood onto the ground. He coughed for a moment before standing upright and regaining his composer.

The voice seemed to regard him for a moment. Finally he said, "The effects are worsening. You'll need to work quickly if all is to succeed. Are you taking the medicine?"

"Yes, my lord. It is nothing to worry about, I assure you. The effects from the medicine are just fading, that's all. Another dose and everything will be fine."

His words were considered for a time. "Very well then, we're done here. I'll be watching the progress of the mission. I'll move when the monsters have killed each other. You may proceed."

The robed man bowed. "Thank you, master. The Titan's destruction begins now."

000000

"Will you turn that down? I'm trying to read!" screamed Raven at the pair playing video games on the couch. "Jeez, you'd think you guys would be more considerate by now!"

"Ah, come on Rae! It's fun!" replied Beast Boy, his eyes never leaving the game.

"Don't call me Rae," she replied automatically.

"Let them relax," said Robin from his spot on the other end of the couch, his arm draped around Starfire. "It's not every day we have enemies that knock EACHOTHER out. We deserve to celebrate. Seven bad guys in one day, time for a movie night, and sunny skies tomorrow? How lucky can we get?"

It had been a month since the Brotherhood of Evil had been put on ice. Of course, in two weeks all of them were free, but the ringleaders were being chased across Africa by the Doom Patrol. All the other losers were back to their old tricks, though.

This time, the Hive Five had teamed up with Overload and Control Freak, and then tried to rob the mall. That was a big mistake. When two electronic controlling people try to use the same thing at the same time, the thing explodes. And when those people are back-stabbing crooks, fights break out between them. And when fights break out between them, our heroes try not to pee their pants as they laugh at the guys they're supposed to be fight beat the crap out of each other. All in all, it was an easy job.

Now the team was chillin in on the couch. Raven was reading an old book, BB and Cyborg were wrestling as they played video games, and Robin was tossing a baseball in one hand while he explained the rules of the game to Star, because they were going to the park the next day to enjoy the nice weather that had been predicted by the weather man, who was surprisingly accurate.

Finally, and inevitably, Cyborg won their game. They both sat back, one to celebrate with the usual "Boo-ya!" the other to fume. Cyborg suddenly got an alert on his arm. He read it before busting out laughing. He showed it to BB who did the same.

"What is it?" asked Raven, annoyed. They showed to her. It was a super model in a bikini walking down a rock beach. Across the bottom read, "9 out of 10 guys don't see King Kong in this picture." Sure enough, what she assumed to be rocks was actually King Kong. She shook her head and sighed.

"I have it programed to give me I-funny alerts," said the machine man.

"I wish I could do that," said Beast Boy as he dipped his spoon into the bowl of pudding in his hands.

"Ah Beast Boy, where did you get that pudding?" asked Cyborg quietly.

"The counter, why?" he replied.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that Starfire's home made pudding?" He froze, then slowly placed it onto the table and pulled away from it.

He turned to the grey witch. "Hey, since Cy kicked my butt, do you want to play video games, Rae?"

"Not if you held me at gunpoint. And don't call me Rae."

"Oh, come on Rae! It'll be fun! You know you want to!"

Then the strangest thing happened. Raven got angry, very angry. Normally that wasn't unusual, if the conversation carried on. But this was just starting and she never lost control this early on in one of her fights with the changeling. But before anyone knew what was happening, the pudding exploded, all over Beast Boy, and only Beast Boy.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, his cloths beginning to steam where the so-called pudding had landed. Now he was losing his temper, which hardly ever happened, especially with Raven. Cyborg could tell something was wrong with them, but not what. "What the heck was that for?!" BB yelled.

"It was an accident!" she replied.

"Oh ya right! That's why it only hit me, I'm sure. It just-"

She was angry and wanted him to shut up. Before anyone knew what was happening, the ball in Robin's hand went flying at unbelievable speed towards the changeling.

Then the second strange thing of that night happened. Without even hesitating, flinching, or even looking for that matter, Beast Boy reached around and caught it.

Then it got weirder. "-happened to only get on me, who you were yelling at!"

Everyone froze and stared at the green boy in shock. Beast Boy, the clumsy kid who was always getting beat up by the bad guys had just stopped that ball without even looking, and without even hesitating in what he saying. What's more, that ball was going so fast that Robin, with all his Boy Wonder reflexes, would've been hit in the face and sent flying into the wall by the time he could think _"Oh crap! There's a ball flying at me! I should get the heck out of the way before it hits me in the face and sends me flying into the wall!"_

Beast Boy looked at the ball in his hand and shrugged before tossing it over his shoulder back to Robin. The masked boy was so shocked he barely registered when it smacked him in the forehead. The changeling opened his mouth to say more to the grey sorceress, but at that moment the alarm went off. Robin rushed to the console under the TV.

"It looks like the Museum in the old part of town is being robbed. Titans, go!"

End of Chapter

A/N: there you have it. Who were the mysterious men? What is their devious plan? Why were Beast Boy and Raven so angry? Why am I asking stupid questions? The world may never know. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Lord of the Rings, or Terminator.

Chapter 2: It Begins

The night was cold as they headed toward Old Town. The headlights of the T-Car and the R-cycle glowed below the trio flying through the air. In the distance, they could see the flashing lights of the police cars and ambulances.

Many of the buildings were rundown and abandoned. They passed boarded windows and foreclosed signs on every street. _It's kind of depressing, _thought Beast Boy silently. He glanced as they passed the old library where the creepy shrine was that Slade had made Raven open the portal for Trigon.

The changeling could smell a change in the air. Looking up he saw dark clouds forming. He knew it was only a matter of time before the rain started coming down hard. He tried to move faster.

It was strangely silent. The only sound was the sirens in the distance. Not even the populated parts of the city were making noise.

It was if Jump City was holding its breath in anticipation.

Raven was unnerved. The silence echoed within her. She could feel that it was making Beast Boy uneasy, though the others didn't seem to notice anything. She waited, hoping for anything.

Nothing happened. It was as if her very home was abandoning her to whatever fate await them.

She shook her head to clear it. They had arrived at the museum. It was a massive stone building, the white paint coating it faded with age. It was a plain building, save for its size. The only thing to distinguish it from a factory or warehouse was three tall glass archways at the entrance that revealed only pitch darkness.

They hurried to a stop just outside the police boundary and waited while Robin went to talk to officer in charge to be briefed on the situation. The four stood in silence, the quiet suppressing all else. It left them uneasy, but at the same time they were afraid to break it, like some spell held it there, and breaking it would mean disastrous consequences.

Finally the Boy Wonder moved back toward them, his expression troubled. "No one is entirely sure of the situation. Apparently there is some kind of barrier over the building, because nothing is getting in. Cyborg, Raven, you know what to do."

They nodded and Cyborg began pressing buttons on his arm to activate scanners while Raven floated and began chanting her mantra. After a tense moment Cyborg turned back to the rest of the team.

"I got nothing," he said dispiritedly. "It's not any normal technology, that's for sure."

"What about you, Raven?" asked Robin.

She turned to them, her expression unreadable. "It's defiantly magic. It's crude, but effective. Basically, it's designed to keep everything but certain people out. They take something precious to us and use the auras found on it to tether that person magically to it. I could take it down but it would take a lot of time and energy."

"But let me guess," said Beast Boy with exasperation, "it's tethered to us?" At her nod he continued. "So it's almost certain that whoever it is in there is waiting to ambush us? Great. Well, let's not keep them waiting." With that, he marched toward the building. Seeing no other alternative, the others followed close behind.

As they pushed opened the doors and passed through the barrier they got a tingly feeling in their stomachs like you get on a roller coaster. They had expected a dark a musty room. They had expected numerous enemies to jump out before they had time to adjust to the darkness.

It was not what they expected.

The building was brightly light, despite the view from outside, most likely another effect of the barrier. The air was warm which brought relief from the cold night. The displays were out in the open or behind clear glass cases, their reflections shown on the polished caramel and chocolate checkered floor. A man in long hooded black robes with crimson trim wandered the floor as he admired the exhibits.

"Freeze!" yelled Robin.

The man came slowly to a halt. He didn't turn to face them.

"The Teen Titans," he said. His voice sounded old and haggard. "It has been a while. I was wondering how long it would take you to get here. I was beginning to think you would leave Jump City to be destroyed. Oh well, there isn't much you can do to stop it."

Robin could tell they were being baited and he tried not to fall for it. Unfortunately, Beast Boy was still upset about the incident at the common room and decided to let out some steam.

"Like heck you will!" With that he lunged at the figure-.

-and fell flat on the ground.

The Titans blinked. No one had even seen him move but the figure was suddenly standing at the other end of the room.

"And so, it begins," he said, the smile on his face almost audible. With that, he reached around, grabbed his robe and tore it off.

For a moment, no one spoke. Then Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Holy- Gandalf's been working out!"

Indeed, the man defiantly looked the old wizard. It was as if someone had taken Gandalf the Grey's head and put it on the Terminator's body. A long and tangled beard and hair draped across massive, rippling muscles. Thick eyebrows overhung ice-blue eyes. He was wearing nothing but a pair of tan running shorts. This guy looked as strong as Adonis but without the help of a metal suit.

Without warning, he fired a bolt of black and red energy at Beast Boy, who barely managed to dodge in time. Then Robin rushed at him with a round house kick. The old man lifted he arm and blocked before sending the Boy Wonder flying with a left jab.

He fired another blast of energy at Raven before tornado kicking Starfire away from him. He began firing a barrage of energy blasts toward Raven who narrowly dodged them. Cyborg lunged with a right hook which the old man blocked before grabbing the metal man's head, trusting it into his oncoming knee, and sending him flying into the roof.

Beast Boy morphed into a lion and leapt at him. Again, he vanished and reappeared on the other side of the room before firing another barrage at the changeling.

Robin threw a pair of bird-a-rangs at their enemy who merely caught them and threw them back twice as fast. The Boy Wonder could barely dodge in time.

He doubled over in pain. That punch had broken at least four of his ribs, maybe more. He stopped to catch his breath and watched his friends engage the enemy.

_Something's not right about this…_ he thought to himself. He watched as the old man kicked Cyborg in the stomach, and then leapt back as Beast Boy barreled past, almost straight into Raven and fired another barrage at them.

The truth hit Robin like a hammer.

Throughout the fight the old man had been decimating most of them with his sheer physical strength.

Most of them, but not all.

Whenever Beast Boy or Raven came around he would run, almost as if he was afraid of touching them. _Of hurting them, _realized Robin. He would only fire those strange beams at the two of them.

"Raven, Beast Boy, you need to run! You're his targets, get out of here now!" It was only then did he realize his mistake. When the pair hesitated to listen to his warning, the old man seized the opportunity.

He fired his beams at them, each one hitting its mark. The two of them fell to the ground and began to spasm. Their friends rushed to their side.

"What did you do to them!" yelled Cy at the old man.

He cackled. "That is what I call my Turncoat Cannon! Anyone hit with it will be marked. After that, they will hunt down and destroy every other person with the mark until there is only one left alive!"

As if to confirm the fact, the two stopped their spasms. Slowly, they rose to their feet and faced each other. Their eyes burned with fury as they eyed one another angrily.

Then, without warning, they lunged for each other.

End of Chapter

A/N: so this one was a little shorter but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. Anyway, please review! The penguins are watching.


	3. Chapter 3: the Storm

A/N: is there anyone reading this 'cause there have only been like 2 reviews. (Thanks Madame Jasper2 and Inugoma). If I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't post for this story! (Lightning flashes and scary music plays!)

Chapter 3: the Storm

The room erupted into chaos. Beast Boy and Raven lunged at each other. The rest of their team sprinted to try and stop them. The old man cackled.

Raven flew into the air and began to shoot rays of dark energy at the changeling. Everywhere they landed rubble launched into the air. Amazingly, Beast Boy avoided every one of them.

The changeling morphed into a hawk and went after her. He tried to claw her eyes but she merely erected a barrier between them and continued her offensive.

"Friends, please!" called Star. "Let us do the kicking of the butt to the villainous man, not each other!"

They ignored her.

"It's no use Star, we have to stop them by force!" called Cyborg as he aimed his sonic cannon. "I'm sorry, but they have to be stopped so we can deal with the geezer."

"Who are you calling a geezer, tin man?" called the old man as he raised an eyebrow.

"He's right Star," said Robin as he rushed over. "No matter how much we hate the idea, it's our only option. We don't need to worry, though. I mean, it's only Beast Boy, right? How hard can it be?"

It was then he learned to hate that fraise.

Cyborg leapt at the green hero, only to be placed in a one armed head-lock by a gorilla and then used as a projectile against the grey witch, which she easily deflected.

Starfire hurtled toward Raven, calling apologies as she went. As she grew level with the sorceress she began to launch a flurry of star bolts. The empath then threw a display which knocked the alien princess out of the air.

Robin released a hand full of disks at Raven. When they approached she opened a portal and they all proceeded to be launched at the changeling. All except for a single exploder which rammed into the boy wonder's face.

Beast Boy transformed into a mammoth and lifted a large stone tablet. It looked Mesoamerican; Mayan, or maybe Aztec. It had to be several hundred years old.

He flung it full force toward Raven.

She caught it with magic and sent it straight back at him, twice as fast. He was sent flying through the wall and out into the night. The enchantress hurried in pursuit.

By now the rest of the Titans had regained their senses. They launched at the old man, attacks ready. They expected him to dodge or block, but he just stood there and let them come.

"Stop this now!" shouted Robin as Cyborg leveled his sonic cannon at the man's face.

"Oh, I can't," he said without a trace of fear. "It will only stop if all but one of the mark carriers is dead. Of course, you could kill me and break it but then you would be murderers. The clock is ticking."

Robin regarded the man coldly. "How does it work?"

"For the past two weeks I've been slipping a chemical into Raven's tea and Beast Boy's tofu that radiates a negative pheromone. They gradually began to dislike each other beyond normal standards. I'm sure you noticed their fights escalating more rapidly?"

They all remembered, with horror, the fight they had witnessed earlier. Now Cy realized what he thought was strangely wrong with the two. Suddenly Robin realized something.

"Why only them? If your goal was to destroy the Titans, why only use it on them?"

The man smiled. This smile was different from the others they had seen. It was genuine, without the wicked humor in it. It was almost… kind.

"That is a question you will have an answer for soon, my boy."

Before they could interrogate further, a loud crash was heard outside. Casting one last angry glare at the man standing in the museum, the Titans ran outside.

It was chaos.

The police and news crews were running around in confusion and their cars were all broken and destroyed. Everything within two blocks had been destroyed in the battle that was still raging.

In the distance they could see Raven shatter a window and then lift the fragments into a cloud in the air. Beast Boy barely had time to grab a nearby car and use it as a riot shield before she sent them flying like bullets at him. They hit with enough force to rip it to shreds, but the make-shift wall held. The changeling then morphed into a rhinoceros and flung it at the mage.

She launched a quick blast of magic that split it in two. Unfortunately, she didn't see the green hummingbird that was flying behind it. Before she knew what happened, a bear appeared in front of her and tackled her to the ground. It then proceeded to transform into an anaconda and squeeze her.

No matter how hard she tried, she could find no way to remove the snake before it crushed the life out of her. At least, until she remembered she could phase out of it. So she slipped free and extracted her revenge by ripping apart a nearby wall and using the bricks from it as artillery.

By the time the Titans reached their friends, Beast Boy had transformed into some kind of acrobatic monkey and was attempting to dodge the sorceress's projectiles.

Then the changeling morphed into a bear again at swiped at a nearby fire hydrant. The water forced Raven back to the ground once more. However, once he approached she blasted him backwards through the hole she caused by ripping out the bricks.

"We have to stop them before they reach the city!" shouted Cyborg.

"But how!" asked Starfire. "They are our friends! We cannot hurt them!"

"I'm afraid we have to, Star," replied Robin quietly.

Cyborg charged at Beast Boy and found himself in the same situation as before; flying at Raven. She then threw him and knocked out Robin, who was running towards her. Star flew up and hesitated with her star bolt.

That was their undoing.

Beast Boy lunged toward Raven, who uprooted a light post. Then she swung it downwards at the changeling who dodged to the side before knocking her to the ground once again.

Starfire didn't.

She was in the middle of firing a bolt at the witch, but the post threw off her aim and made her fire full force at the ground between the feet of the battling Titans. The bolt shot through the ground into an underground gas tank. The tank exploded. The two Titans were launched into buildings on either side of the street.

Star knew something was wrong when the air changed. The rain began to fall, slowly at first but in seconds it was pouring. That, however, wasn't what she was feeling and she knew it. The air felt tense, afraid even.

The Storm had broken.

Cyborg and Robin awoke to the sound of a roar. It was so loud, the earth shock. They all knew that roar, and their nightmares would never let them forget it.

It was the roar of the Beast.

Emerging from the rubble was the very creature that had single-handedly destroyed them in their first encounter. Its fur was already wet, and its mouth radiated steam with each breath. Its claws and fangs glistened white in the dark.

On the other side rose Raven. She towered over everyone nearby. Out of her cloak bottom, tendrils of dark magic withered and squirmed. Her lips were turned in a cruel smile, revealing fangs of her own. Her eyes were doubled and glowing red.

She was Rage.

With horror, the remaining Titans all came to the same realization. The two most powerful members of their team had just released their most destructive forms. Robin slowly pulled out his communicator.

"This is Robin, calling all Titans. We need some help over here."

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Clash

A/N: hey ya'all! Well I decided to post again thanks to all of those people who posted. So everyone thank them. Happy New Year everybody!

Chapter 4: Clash

"_This is Robin, calling all Titans. We need some help over here."_

The trio stared in horror as their friends destroyed another four buildings; just in the time it took the Boy Wonder to say those words. They all waited tensely for the reply on the communicator. Finally, they heard voices on the other end.

"Hey Boy Blunder! I don't know what time it is over in Jump but its 1 AM over here!"

"Hey stop complaining Jinx," said Kid Flash.

"You can't deny the fact that she's right though. What do you need Robin?" asked a third voice they recognized as Bumble Bee.

The three heroes look at the communicator to see the screen divided in half. On one side showed an amused Kid Flash with an arm around a VERY pissed looking Jinx. They were on the street so Jinx was obviously not sleeping when Robin called, thought the kid ninja with some anger. The other screen showed the Titans East. The five of them looked like they really were had been asleep at the time of the call.

_There could have been more,_ thought the traffic light with some worry. He doubted they would be enough to stop those two.

"Like I said, we need some help. Get down here as fast as you can."

"Why? Does little baby Bat Junior need help with his baby bottle?" sneered Jinx. The others chuckled, except for those with Robin who weren't in a joking mood. In response to her question, Robin turned the communicator around to show the battle. It was silent on the other end.

Finally he turned it back around to reveal seven sets of wide eyes and pale faces. Then Bee and KF said together, "We're on our way."

The screen went dark. Barely seconds later Mas y Menos, Kid and Jinx appeared. The twins instantly broke out into rapid babbling that no one could understand. Eventually Cyborg gave up and pulled out a translator.

"Bee sent us on ahead to help you guys out. The rest of them will be here as soon as they can," they said.

Robin nodded and turned to assess the situation. After a moment he turned and said, "Starfire, Mas y Menos, you guys start evacuating people. This is going to get rough and we don't want anyone getting hurt."

The twins nodded but Starfire hesitated. "I have faced those two before. You might need our help," she said.

Robin gave an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, we're all stronger than we were before." They stared at each other for a while before she flew off. Cyborg and KF came up behind him.

"That's not like you," said Cy. "You aren't one to toss away power when you need it, and we'll probably need them."

The ninja was quiet for a while before replying. "Mas y Menos are what, 12? Together those two are as powerful as the Brotherhood of Evil when they had the help of all our old enemies. I won't have kids and my girlfriend fighting them without a heck of a lot more help. They will do more good where they are than here."

"Let's just hope we won't need them," said Kid Flash quietly. Finally, the group turned to face the threat.

"All right then, Jinx you're with me. We'll take Raven. Cyborg and Kid Flash will handle Beast Boy. Titans, go!" And with that they charged.

Cyborg slowly approached BB. "Hey there buddy, it's me! Hey, how 'bout we all just calm down and look at some stuff on I funny, ok?" the Beast only scowled.

The robot man pressed a button on his arm and an image popped up on his arm. He was too busy watching the Beast to care what was on it, but it seemed to like it because its scowl lessened. He pressed it again and the creature's lips curved upward. He pressed it once more and the scowl returned. He had just enough time to glance at the screen and see a picture of a cat, but not enough time to read the words before he was smacked into the ground. He lay there in disrepair, twitching and sparking.

Kid decided to make his move. Faster than the eye can see, he punched the Beast square in the jaw. Then he swung around and round house kicked him in the side before leaping out of reach to survey the result of his labor. The Beast hadn't even flinched. The speedster decided to try again. He ran around behind it and charged. At the last minute, the Beast turned and launched his arm out. For those of you that haven't tried it, let me tell you. Getting clothes-lined while you're going almost 200mph is not fun. Needless to say, the speedster was not getting back up.

Meanwhile, Robin and Jinx were having similar levels of success. Neither of them could penetrate the barrier that Rage had put up. Growing bored and eager to return to the battle, Rage waited. When Robin threw a set of energy disks, she open a small portal, sucking them up and spitting them out, right in Jinx's face. After which she shot a bolt of dark energy into Robin, knocking him out cold.

In less than 3 minutes, four of the most skilled Titans were pounded flat.

The two saw them as merely a distraction.

Raven shot spears of magic at Beast Boy that tore clean through everything they touched. But she was only striking at air. The Beast was too fast, and was behind her before the attack was even half way there.

Once in position he flung at the sorceress. Had Rage not been so quick with her power and erected a shield the fight would have ended. As it was they were locked in a stalemate.

The Beast was too fast for Rage to hit and her defenses too impenetrable for him to break through.

And so the fight carried on. There was panic in the streets as the combatants tore down them. Cars were thrown, tendrils of magic tossed entire buildings. Already the casualties were rising. Rage endured every blow the Beast struck.

It was a good thing Robin had sent Starfire and the twins away, because they would've been torn apart.

The Beast let out another roar that shook the ground and Raven hissed venomously before lunging once more.

000000

"_People are calling it a catastrophe! No word yet on what is causing this devastation but police have ordered a city-wide evacuation with the help a Starfire and Mas y Menos of the Teen Titans. Wait, I just got word that Robin and the other Titans are down! I repeat: Robin and the other Titans are down! Titans East are on their way! Let's just hope they can-"_

The TV switched to mute with a click. Two figures stood and watched the images on the screen in silence. "We should probably get down there," one of them said. The other only nodded. "I'll call Hal and tell him to meet us there. We'll probably need his help." Again, the man only nodded. The man who spoke turned once more to the screen and viewed the devastation.

"I just pray to God that we are in time."

000000

At the museum the old man stared out the window at the destruction with an unreadable expression. "Everything is going according to plan," he muttered.

"That it is, my friend. That it is," replied a voice in the dark. "You know my plans seldom fail."

The old man grinned tiredly. "When did I say it was your plan that was succeeding?" He could feel the question hanging in the air. "Like me you have grown old. Your addled mind could not see me plans worming their way through yours. You weren't suspicious of all those unusual requests of mine that you accepted, like the one where we didn't infect the other Titans so they could call for help? Did you really believe it was because I expected the Titans East to fail? No, it was because I needed someone to heal them after they all woke up."

"What do you mean?" asked the voice angrily.

The old man laughed madly. "The effect of the beam will immediately end with my death. The enhancement eats away at the subject until they die. That is, unless they take the medication to relieve the side effects regularly, which I haven't done."

"You mean…"

"Yes, my friend. I will soon die, and your plan to destroy the Titans will fail, Slade."

The masked man emerged from the shadows, anger evident in every tensed muscle and his narrowed eye. "You will pay for this you old fool!" He raised his fist.

The old man merely grinned. "Or you could kill me now and save me a lot of withering agony. It's your choice." Slade withdrew his fist.

"With or without your interference, their reinforcements won't be enough to stop me. The Titans WILL fall tonight. All your preparations will have been for nothing."

"We shall see."

Slade merely glared once more before vanishing into the shadows.

As the old man turned back to the window he launch into a fit of coughing, spewing blood onto the floor. As he kneeled, gasping for breath he reached into the collar of his shirt and pulled out a locket.

Inside was a picture of a boy, only a child. The man smiled down at it.

"We did it, Daniel. We finally saw monsters fight."

End of chapter.

A/N: well there you go. As always, review please! Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5: the Promise

Chapter 5: the Promise

Carl Marks was a mysterious man. He was very wealthy, but no one knew where he had made his fortune. He said he had saved a small village in his time in the war with his comrade Slade Wilson. Apparently, that village had a massive diamond mine and they repaid him by giving him a large quantity of them. No one really believed that story though.

No one knew what he did with that vast wealth either. He just had a simple home in a simple neighborhood. He didn't have expensive furniture or anything of the sort. In fact, the most valuable things he had he kept in one small room. And they wouldn't have gone for a lot of money, but they were still valuable.

It had pictures and mementos from his time in the war. It had pictures that showed his time with his buddies, the villagers he met when they passed through, even his old rifle was in in there. In a place of honor was a photo of the man he respected the most.

Slade.

The man had taught him much. They had fought together on more than one occasion. They owed each other their lives.

Carl Marks had a son named Steven. He told his son of his many adventures and raised him to be a good person. He loved his son very much.

Eventually, Steven married a girl named Megan. She had been raised like Steven, and so neither cared for the fortune of Carl. This meant that they didn't blame him when he didn't give them lots of money. And so, they didn't keep their son Daniel away.

Daniel was a sweet boy. He cared about everyone. But he did have an obsession.

He loved monsters.

He decorated his room with them. He watched movies about them for hours on end. He played with toys of them. He read books about them. His parents eventually grew wary of them, but not his grandfather.

Carl would tell the child stories of the legends the locals he met in the war told him. Daniel would sit starry-eyed on the floor and listen in fascination.

It was on one of these days, it happened.

Daniel was playing with his toys as he listened to an old story that he had heard before, but never grew tired of. Once it was done, he looked up at his grandfather and smiled.

"Grandpa, one day I want to see real monsters fight, in real life! Like the ones in your stories! Will you go with me?"

The old man smiled at the boy's fantasy. "Of course I will, my boy. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

And so the promise was made.

000000

A few years later the old man and the boy were walking home after seeing yet another monster movie. They were laughing at one of the scenes when Daniel froze, his eyes wide. Carl followed his gaze and saw five young teens walking down the street.

He recognized them from the papers. They were that new group of super heroes, the Teen Titans.

Daniel was staring straight at the green one who was telling a joke to the one in the cloak, trying to get her to laugh. The boy stopped and looked around until he saw Daniel staring. He only smiled and walked closer.

"Hey there," he said, "I'm Beast Boy. What's your name?"

"D-Daniel," he replied breathlessly. "Is it true you can turn into monsters?" he blurted out hurriedly. He blushed.

The other four stiffened, but Beast Boy only smiled more. "Climb on my shoulders and find out."

Daniel hesitated before doing as he was told. He blinked and was suddenly sitting on a full-blown T-Rex. He laughed in pure happiness. Carl smiled at the joy expressed on the child's face. This was the happiest day in Daniel's life.

It's amazing how fast that can change.

000000

Carl stared at the slab of stone as the rain poured down on him, chilling him to the bone. It was not the rain that made him shiver, nor was it the only water that coated his face. The old sayings are true.

The good die young.

When his mother had come to pick him up, Daniel told her all about meeting the green Titan earlier that day. He was so happy.

Unfortunately, he was also distracting.

She was so overjoyed to see him so happy that she turned to face him. In that moment, it happened.

A man had been at the bar for far too long. It was understandable considering that in the span of three days he had been fired from his job because of budget cuts, and his girlfriend whom he was going to propose to got shot in a mugging.

He was very drunk, and then he decided to dive home. When Megan turned to look back, he ran full on into her. Megan was hospitalized.

Daniel died on impact.

Now Carl was standing at is grave, the last to leave after the funeral. He remembered all the good times they shared. He remembered all the stories he told.

He remembered the promise he made.

He decided right then that he was going to fulfill it, no matter what. "I will see real monsters fight, I promise! I just wish I knew how."

"I can tell you."

He turned around and saw two familiar faces. One was of his old friend Slade Wilson.

The other was Lex Luthor.

He'd know Slade's face anywhere. Though they had never met, Luthor's face was in magazines and newspapers everywhere. He had no idea what they were doing together.

"Slade? Is that really you?" asked Carl quietly.

"Yes, old friend. It's really me," he replied. "I'd like you to meet an… associate on mine, Lex Luthor."

"It's a pleasure," said the bald man. "Mr. Wilson has told me much about you. I can see why he holds you in such high regard. And as for your monster issue… I think I can help with that."

"What do you mean?" asked the man hopefully.

"Well, the only true monsters we know about are members of the Teen Titans," replied Slade. "We will make them have a… friendly competition. We need your help for that. With it, we will make your dream a reality."

"But how?"

"It's simple really," said Luthor. "With Mr. Wilson's research and my funding we can make it happen."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Just call it a favor for an old friend," said Slade with a smile. "All you have to do is say yes."

Carl stared at them with wide eyes. Finally, he spoke.

"I'll do anything."

000000

The old man awoke on the table. He felt infinitely stronger, which meant that Luthor's operation went perfectly. Despite his new strength, he found he couldn't even move enough to open his eyes.

But that didn't stop him from hearing the voices.

Slade and Luthor were talking beside him. "He is perfect," said Slade with his voice muffled by the strange mask he was wearing.

"I have given you your weapon, now hold up your end of the deal and give me mine," said Luthor hotly.

"Relax. You will have your Kryptonite. All we need to do is make the Titans drink this formula and they will start fighting?"

"Yes. Once it has been accepted into their body the Turncoat Cannon will force them to destroy each other. Make sure Mr. Marks takes the medicine or he won't live that long."

"Excellent. With him at my side, I will destroy the Teen Titans"

Little did they know, Carl Marks was already planning a way to stop them.

000000

Slade watched the monitors of the battle the Mass Titans had against the Brotherhood before they were all frozen solid. "We'll have to find a way to deal with all these others as well," he muttered aloud.

"Perhaps we could stop infecting the unnecessary Titans, such as Robin and the others?" suggested Carl. "The only ones we really need for our plan to succeed are Beast Boy and Raven. Then Robin could call for reinforcements and the creatures would deal with them."

Slade considered to idea before nodding agreement. "See that it is done." The old man bowed and exited the room.

All the while he concealed a victorious smile. He had other arrangements to make as well.

000000

As Carl stood at the window staring down at the devastation he caused he could not help but smile. He only had one thought as he continued to spew blood upon the floor.

He had won.

He looked down at the warring Titans and remembered the last day he spent with his grandson. It was hard to believe that smiling green boy was the same one that was destroying the city.

"Thank you for everything, Beast Boy. May you and your friends find happiness in your long lives."

With that, he fell to the ground, and never rose again.

End of Chapter

A/N: (sniffle) it's so sad! Oh well. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: the end

A/N: I'm still alive! I know I haven't updated since... A long time ago but I'm back now! Here's the final chapter to those of you who have remained loyal to me all this time! I write for you!

chapter 6: the end

The Beast leapt foreword, slicing through the rain. Rage sent tendrils of darkness toward the creature, but it was too fast and they struck empty air. It appeared behind her and struck out with one hand only to be stopped by a wall of darkness. Once again, Rage sent out spears of magic, but the Beast listed them as a springboard to leap to a safe distance.

The two were breathing hard, and they were slowing down. Soon this fight would be over, and the question was which one would survive.

Finally, the Beast launched itself into the air and came down like a hammer onto Rage, only for her to teleport away at the last moment. She used magic to lift up a nearby wall that had collapsed earlier and break it and shape it into shards of sharpened spikes which she then fired like bullets. The Beast twisted and managed to avoid any death blows, but began to feel a dull pain in its side. It gingerly touched the wound, and its hand can away bloody. It let out an angry snarl and turned back to its opponent.

They were exhausted. They both knew their next attack had to be the last. They would end it here and now.

They both put as much speed and power into their attacks as possible. The Beast lunged forward at blinding speed, swinging his arm like a battering ram straight at the side of her head. She brought a spear of dark magic up, intending to pierce straight through his brain.

The world froze.

The Beast and Rage had stopped in mid stroke, almost as if whatever power had made them fight had vanished. To any casual viewer, they would look almost like lovers. His hand had stopped just before striking head and knocking it clean off, so it looked almost as if he was stroking her hair. She had stopped just beneath his chin, so it seamed as if she was tickling his chin. No one would have realized how close they had both come to death.

They both reverted to normal. His fur receded back into his skin, and her four red eyes became her normal two purple ones. They both collapsed, Beast Boy barely managing to catch her before she fell. They both passed out in each others arms.

000000

Starfire and Titans East, who had just gotten there, arrived at the scene of the battle. They stood shocked at the sight of their friends defeated forms. Just before Starfire was going to rush over to Robin, the well trained instincts of Aqualad and Speedy kicked in. Aqualad grabbed Bumblebee while Speedy did the same to Starfire and they all dropped to the ground just in time to avoid the lasers, although Mas y Menos weren't so lucky and were knocked unconscious.

They all stood back to back in defensive positions, turning to see their attackers. They found themselves surrounded by at least 100 slade-bots, maybe more, along with Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload. With just the four of them, the situation seemed hopeless. If they hadn't been so distracted by the sight of their friends, they might have seen them approaching.

From the shadows, Slade watched the proceedings with triumph, for he knew he had won, and so did the Titans. They would need a miracle to survive.

A miracle appeared.

Three things happened at once. First, the trio of super baddies were surrounded in a sphere of glowing green light, trapping them. Next, a small device was dropped at the feet of the androids on the north side of the Titans which activated and short circuited all the drones over there. Lastly, a wind blew through the south side, freezing the robots over there solid.

All eyes turned to the air directly above the Titans. There floated three figures on a green disc. No one on earth could mistake the symbols on their chests. The first was a glowing green lantern. The second was a black bat. And the last was a large red "S" inside of a shield.

The Justice League had arrived.

000000

Everyone was gathered in the Tower living room. Introductions had been made and reports exchanged. Thankfully, the others had only lost consciousness and had been fine after they had woken up. Beast Boy and Raven were another matter. They had been asleep for some time now, and they wouldn't be up to full strength for a few weeks. Granted, it wouldn't be much compaired to what it will have done to their minds when they wake up. Slade had managed to escape just as the League went into action, but the other three were safely in prison for now, at least until they break out again.

The old man's body had been found in the museum.

Now they were all trying to come up with a way to keep their sleeping friends out of jail. The damage to the city had been massive, and the city wanted compensation. Batman had offered to help, but Robin wanted that to be a last resort. They needed another miracle.

And they got one.

It was in the form of a disc that had just been brought up by the mailman. Something had seemed different about him but they were too preoccupied with the sender to pay much attention. They were more focused on the sender.

Carl Marks, the geezer.

Inside was a DVD. As they popped it in the image of the am man appeared. "To the Teen Titans, if you're hearing this then my plan has succeeded land Beast Boy and Raven survived, along with Jump. Consider this my confession to my crime. I served with Slade in a war once, and we became close friends. Eventually, we went our separate ways, and I started a family. When my grandson died, Slade used our friendship to manipulate me with the help of a man named Lux Luthor. They preformed biological enhancements on my body, along with the chemical which was ingested by Beast Boy and Raven. Inside this disc is a file containing all the information on the chemicals and the Turncoat Cannon. It will hopefully be enough to prove their innocence. Also, there is the code to my banking account. I hope it is enough to pay for any damages to the city. I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry. I pray you can forgive me for the trouble I've caused."

Robin was already moving to the computer when the screen went dark. "Do you think it will be enough to save them?" Asked Cyborg.

"Even if it is, I doubt it will save them from the fees for the damages to the city," replied Jinx. "How much did the geezer leave you guys?"

When Robin didn't answer, they all turned to look at him. His jaw had dropped to the floor, comically as he stared at the screen. When the others came to see what he was looking at, they saw a number with a dollar sign next to it.

Their jaws dropped. Even Batman's eyes widened dramatically.

"I think we should be compensated for our troubles," said Jinx in a squeaky voice.

"I think we can save the others," replied Robin.

000000

Beast Boy awoke in the Med Bay. Raven slept in the bed next to him. As he sat up, something fell into his lap. It was a photo of a familiar old man standing next to a green dinosaur that had a young boy on its shoulders. In the corner was scribbled, "Thank you for the monsters, BB."

The changeling felt his eyes get misty. Suddenly, he heard movement in the next bed. Raven sat up and looked at him and locked eyes. Then her gaze traveled down to the bandages on his waist that he hadn't noticed before her eyes got tears in them.

In response, he smiled and moved over into her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat like that in silence for some time, until Cy walked in to check on them.

000000

As the man took off his mailman disguise, he wondered why he had done that. "That" being giving the picture to the young hero. He had wanted to clear the old man's name, but he had no real need to give him the photo.

He shrugged. What's done is done. There was no going back.

He pulled into the hospital and made his way to the front desk. "I'm here to see Megan Marks. I'm Steven, her husband."


End file.
